deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf O'Donnell
Wolf O'Donnell is the leader of Star Wolf, a villainous mercenary group with a violent grudge against Star Fox, dating back to the time it was lead by Fox McCloud's father James McCloud. Despite this rivalry, Wolf holds a deep respect for Fox, and believes that he and Fox are "destined to fight", and that no one is allowed to kill McCloud but O'Donnell himself. Wolf was a former member of the Venomian Army, and this affiliation lead him in-part to accept frequent work with the evil Andross, who would later hire him to destroy Fox and his team. Wolf and Fox have become bitter rivals in their many encounters, but McCloud is always able to triumph in the end. When he and his team failed to wipe out Star Fox during the Lylat Wars, Wolf vanished into the Sargasso Space Zone, where he began to build up his forces with the many criminals and mercenaries in the region. During the Aparoid Invasion, Wolf and his forces aided Star Fox and the Cornerian Army in fighting off the invaders, helping to destroy the Aparoids, their Queen and their homeworld, while saving his rival's life at the same time. Despite this temporary turn in allegiances, Wolf quickly returned to his villainous ways shortly afterwards and disappeared again, once again considered a War Criminal by Corneria to be captured or killed. Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Samurai234) On the planet Tatooine, Boba Fett is exiting Jabba's palace when he recives a call from a person named Fox McCloud asking him to capture the leader of a group called Star Wolf. Boba Fett accepts it and enters the Slave I to capture this leader. Meanwhile...... On a jungle planet, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski are about to leave when the Slave I lands in front of them. Boba Fett exits the ship and approaches Wolf. "Stand back, boys," said Wolf. "I'll deal with this character." "Are you Wolf O'Donnell?" asked Fett. "Yeah." replied Wolf. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "Name's Boba Fett, galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. Your friend Fox asked me to hunt you down." "Well," said Wolf "I'll be sure to thank Fox for that. In the meantime, here's a present!" Wolf throws a smart bomb at Fett, but he activates his jet-pack and flies away from the blast. Boba then activates his Czerka ZX miniature flame projector and fires a stream of fire at Wolf. Wolf rolls out of the way and grabs his sniper rifle and shoots at Fett. He misses, but ends up hitting Fett's jet-pack, causing it to malfunction. Boba flies through the air, before hitting a tree. Wolf then places a sensor bomb near another tree. Fett recovers from the fall and sees the bomb. He throws a thermal dentinator and blows up the bomb. He spots Wolf and fires some shots from his concussion grenade launcher. Wolf, however, puts up his reflector, and the grenades blow up harmlessly on the shield. Fett pulls out his DXR-6 disruptor rifle and fires. The force of the blast disrupts the reflector, forcing Wolf to switch to his machine gun. Fett pulls out his EE-3 carbine rifle and both fire at each other. Fett decides to switch to his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol while Wolf switches to his pistol. both fire at each other until they run of ammo. Wolf activates the gun's bayonet and charges at Fett, hoping to stab him in the neck, but Fett does a drop kick and trips Wolf. Fett pulls out his two retractable vibroblades while Wolf decides to use his claws. Wolf swipes at Fett but the bounty hunter manages to avoid the attacks. Fett tries attack back, but Wolf manages to luckily avoid the swipes. Wolf jumps up and manages to kick Boba in the chest, throwing him back. Wolf howls, and prepares to lay the final blow, but leaves himself open to an attack from Fett. Fett swings one on the vibroblades, and wounds Wolf on his arm. Fett kicks him back to Panther and Leon and wraps a wire around all three of them. Chuckling to himself, Fett drags the Star Wolf team onto the Slave I and leaves the planet. 10 miniutes later..... Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal) are waiting on a another desert like planet when they see the Slave I land. Fett exits the ship and shows Fox his bounty. Fox hand Fett the money and they watch as the Slave I leaves the planet. "Well, Well," said Fox. "It's been a while hasn't it, Wolf?" "Not long enough." Wolf replied, disappointed WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion The experts thought the reason why Boba Fett won was because even though Wolf was fast and had a shield, Fett's experience with fighting Jedi and various tough enemies put him on top. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes- click here. Battle vs. Six Six (by Wassboss) No battle will be written. Expert's Opinion Wolf and Six-Six received an equal number of votes, and no author input or written battle leaves the battle as a tie. Voters could not determine whether Six Six's versatile weaponry could outmatch Wolf's more powerful tools, or if Wolf's greater X-Factors could give him an edge on Six Six's mobility. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Nintendo Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors